Confrontation
Confrontation is the 5th episode of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. It aired on June 20th, 2010. Plot With the Neathian moles making themselves known, they begin kidnapping brawlers from Bakugan Interspace. The puzzling part is that each brawler is eventually returned to Bakugan Interspace. Meanwhile, Sid and Zenet find their recruiting hard when Marucho puts out an announcement to everyone not to battle Sid, Lena, Mason, Jesse and Zenet. In retaliation, Sid and Zenet challenge Dan and Ren to a battle. Ren is quickly taken out, but Dan makes an easy comeback eliminating both Zenet and Sid. In the second battle, Linehalt takes a hit for Drago putting Ren out of the battle, while leaving Dan and Drago on their own. Being outnumbered Dan loses, but gets to keep Drago. After the battle Gill orders Sid to not engage the Brawlers and to leave it to Ren, who states their plan is working perfectly. Featured Brawls Dan Kuso & Ren Krawler Vs Sid Arcale & Zenet Surrow Round 1 * Dan Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Ren Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Sid Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Zenet Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Dan throws his Gate Card and Drago (Helix Dragonoid). (Power: 900 Gs) Zenet throws out Contestir. (Power: 900 Gs) Sid throws out Rubanoid. (Power: 900 Gs) Ren throws out Linehalt. (Power: 900 Gs) Zenet activates the ability Bleach Out and Contestir attacks Linehalt and blocks him from activating abilities. Dan activates the ability Galactic Dragon (Drago: 900 -1400 Gs) but Sid nullifies it with the ability Crimson Defense. (Drago: 1400 - 900 Gs) Zenet activates the ability Shiny Monk (Linehalt: 900 - 500 Gs) and Contestir attacks Linehalt again. Linehalt gets wiped out. * Ren Life Force: 20% Sid send out his Battle Gear Destrakon Gear and equips it to Rubanoid. (Rubanoid: 900 - 1000 Gs) Dan also sends out his Battle Gear Jetkor and equips it to Drago. (Drago: 900 - 1000 Gs) Sid activates his Battle Gear ability Destrakon Gear Brinel. (Rubanoid: 1000 - 1400 Gs) Zenet activates the ability Hyper Sky Bolt (Drago: 1000 - 700 Gs) to prevent Drago from activating abilites or using his Battle Gear. Rubanoid and Contestir power are combined.(Power: 2300 Gs) Dan opens his Gate Card (Subterra Battle Audience) (Drago: 700 - 1000 Gs) to nullify Hyper Sky Bolt and change Drago's attribute to Subterra. (Rubanoid & Contestir: 2300 - 1800 - 1300 Gs) Dan activates his Battle Gear Ability Jetkor Delta '''(Drago: 1000 - 1500 Gs). Rubanoid and Contestir get knocked out. * '''Sid Life Force: 80% * Zenet Life Force: 80% Dan & Ren win this round Round 2 * Dan Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Ren Life Force: 100 Points (20%) * Sid Life Force: 400 Points (80%) * Zenet Life Force: 400 Points (80%) Battle Zenet throws her Gate Card and Contestir. (Power: 900 Gs) Sid throws out Rubanoid. (Power: 900 Gs) Dan throws out Drago. (Power: 900 Gs) Ren throws out Linehalt. (Power: 900 Gs) Zenet activates the ability Hyper Sky Bolt and Contestir attacks Drago but Linehalt gets in the way (Linehalt: 900 - 600 Gs). Linehalt gets knocked out. * Ren Life Force: 0 Sid activates the ability Mirage Field then Zenet activates the ability Vanguard Lola (Contestir: 900 - 1100 Gs) (Drago: 900 - 700 Gs) and Contestir attacks Drago. Drago gets knocked out. * Dan Life Force: 20% Sid & Zenet Win this round Round 3 * Dan Life Force: 100 Points (20%) * Sid Life Force: 400 Points (80%) * Zenet Life Force: 400 Points (80%) Battle Dan throws his Gate Card and Drago (Helix Dragonoid). (Power: 900 Gs) Sid throws out Rubanoid. (Power: 900 Gs) ' '''Zenet throws out Contestir. (Power: 900Gs) ' '''Sid sends out his Battle Gear Destrakon Gear and equips it to Rubanoid. (Rubanoid: 900 - 1000 Gs). Zenet sends out her Battle Gear Spartablaster an equips it to Contestir. (Contestir: 900 - 1000 Gs). Sid activates his Battle Gear Ability Destrakon Gear Brinel. (Rubanoid: 1000 - 1400 Gs) Zenet activates her Battle Gear Ability Spartablaster Sunbeam. (Drago: 900 - 500 Gs) Dan opens his Gate Card (Power Flatter) to send all Bakugan back to base level and activate a Level 2 Battle Gear Ability (Rubanoid: 1400 - 1000 Gs) (Drago: 500 - 900 Gs) Dan now sends out his Battle Gear Jetkor and equips it to Drago. (Drago: 900 - 1000 Gs) Dan activates his Battle Gear Ability Jetkor Flame Impact. (Drago: 1000 - 1600 Gs) (Rubanoid: 1000 - 400 Gs) (Contestir: 1000 - 400 Gs) Zenet activates the ability Vandromeda. Contestir removes himself from the game to destroy Drago's Battle Gear Jetkor. (Drago: 1600 - 900 Gs) * Zenet Life Force: 0% Sid activates the ability Scarlet Plate (Rubanoid: 400 - 700 Gs) (Drago: 900 - 600 Gs). Rubanoid attacks Drago and he gets knocked out. * Dan Life Force: 0% Sid & Zenet Win Battles Bakugan and Battle Gear Debuts *Spartablaster *Contestir *Gren Bakugan Seen *Contestir *Spartablaster *Rubanoid *Destrakon *Helix Dragonoid *Jetkor *Linehalt *Snapzoid *Clawsaurus *Gren *Damakor Gallery Morjgi5a.jpg Aquos_Damakor_Bowel_Fire.jpg Nomnomvsnomnom.jpg Zenet5agi.jpg Zenet_Contestir_2.jpg Hhhhh.jpg Cont5abl.jpg Klll5agi.jpg Spartablaster_Anime.jpg Spartaballgi5a.jpg Sparta5agi.jpg Zn20.jpg Zenet_13.jpg Zenet_4.jpg 2011-05-26_1341.png Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan episodes